comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-02-11 - Visiting friends in trouble
After John left the Avengers Academy suddenly with no reasons. He had ben out of New work city, arriving back a week or so ago. Logs put him at the academy as a guest of Janet Van Dyne a few days ago, but other that he had not been at the academy since. It doesn't take much effort for those from the Academy to track John down to his apartment. For those who know what to look for, chances are they can Tell John's appt is under surveillance. Casual, but being observed. Most likely Government Like SHIELD, After all it was SHIELD that pushed John into the Academy due to his Bonding with the Alien Bio-suit, Or rather Cyber as he calls himself. Of course that is all unofficial. For the moment the curtains are drawn, light is on in the Appt. and Movement can be seen as well as music and John talking to someone. The Appt in the Bronx area is fairly well maintained, cheap, and efficient. What does a friend do when a friend disappears, only briefly shows up, then again turns all Howard Hughes Reclusive again? She grabs ANOTHER friend and drags him along to go visit the reclusive friend. Because that what friends named Stephanie Brown do. A friend like that doesn't care about reclusive desires, doesn't care that she's crashing in uninvited. What she DOES care about is making sure the friend is okay and to make sure it doesn't seem like she's trying to flirt or start anything romantic? She drags along an ex BF just so there's no mistaking that she isn't interested in either of them. Right? It all makes perfect sense when you say it out loud. Really. Try it. "Thanks for coming along, Tim. John's a nice guy. Just not sure why he's gone all MIA.. Much as you like your portable computers and tech, you should get along with his.. companion, though" the blonde grins. "Not a problem." Could it be that Tim's not actually paying attention? That's probably the safest to say because he's just kind of paying more attention to his phone than the conversation right now. He's got technology in his hand, because he always does and he's likely Swyping and texting through all kinds of goodness. He's always doing something on that thing. Probably even homework or something. "Wait what?" That's Tim's brain finally catching up to the conversation and he looks up, twirling his phone and sliding it into his pocket now that he's done messing with it. "This isn't gonna' land me on LexTube or anything, is it?" He plants on a teasingly worried grin. When Stephanie knocks comes the voices stop, and a soft sound can be heard. The Sound that Stephanie would know is the sound of John and Cyber merging, John could be expecting trouble. Finally Johns voice comes through the Door. "Who's there?" Cautious and off to the side as if to avoid the door being busted down. It takes a moment before John says, "Uh Just a moment let me get a Clean Shirt on." It takes some moments but after a short period John will open his door almost peaking out and when he is satisfied it is Steph he opens the door to his Apartment. It's a one bedroom, place with it's own bedroom and kitchen. But small. Too small for what John has near him, a massive Tibetan Mastiff that has to weigh some three hundred pounds if not more. The Dog is laying down on his belly looking up at Stephanie panting out as John is in a Teeshirt and some sweat pants. "Hey Steph, what brings you to my hovel?" The place is clean, minus an half empty two liter and a pizza box with still hot pizza in it. And the occasional odd piece of clothing or book out of place. John looks like he hasn't shaved in the last day or so, but is exactly how Tim would remember him from when he stepped out of Cyber to get his help as Robin from Gotham to deal with Black Mask trying to ship plasma weapons into Gotham from New York. John makes no recognition of who Tim is as he offers his hand, "John Coltan, Pleasure to meet you Mr..." John maintains a formal greeting but smiles softly. Handshakes are good enough for Tim at this moment. While he may recognize John and everything, Tim makes sure it is obvious that it looks like he's meeting him for the first time. Drake needs to be on top of that kind of thing. He sticks to the handshaking because it should make things run that much smoother. "We go way back like flapjacks." Tim pours on the geekness to further distance himself from any possible costumed identities. His attention immediately goes from dog to the apartment, his facial expression looking neutral even as he kicks in the observational skills to see what may or may not be amiss. Never can be too careful. Bat-Paranoia? As he looks at Tim and smiles. "Tim Drake, Gotham. familiar, can't place it. You should try my Flapjacks. Addictive. I'm a professional cook." It's like he is trying to place the name and can't Shaking it off. "Yeah I pulled out. For good. Long Story my fellow school mates decided to do something that was incredibly dangerous, and out of common sense, and various other reasons. I would not, could not go. So after a confrontation, on impulse I quit rather than deal with them when they got back." John explains. "After I got back invited by another staff who was not there, I tried to stand up to some of the... students who would have started to bully me. One of the teachers there sided with the guests there, when she and the student I am having issues with are a bit of a team. So... perhaps without realizing it. Made it impossible for me to continue at the center. If I can't stand up to them with out getting flak from him... My life is going to be hard enough. Now that they have his support and approval. I can hold in the frustration and anger until it snaps and I do something Violent, or become their obedient little bitch." He says with some venom. "Do your self a Favor, do not bring this up with them. It will only cause Flak for you. And I don't want them showing up accusing me I am trying to divide the school. And with them, you will be In, or out of their little group at the school." John looks like he is just exhausted over dealing with this shit and just drops on the Couch as the Dog comes up to lay his head on John's lap. Whining as John affectionately rubs the Dog's head. Stephanie Brown frowns at John's version of the story. "I'm sorry John. That's not right or fair. I hadn't heard any of that. I didn't know. So.. what are you going to do now without the school?" She glances around the apartment, "You've got to pay bills some how and everything..." thinking aloud. NYC isn't exactly cheap to live in even with a good job. Tim has taken to idly moving around this room of the apartment. His hands are in his pockets as to make sure that there's no thoughts of him stealing anything. He's just taking a gander at the books and other things. Nothing too suspicious, but he might as well see if he can't learn a few things about John from his reading selections. He does turn to raise an eyebrow when John's voice goes a bit venomous, but that's it. "You could rent that dog out for little kid birthday parties. He's huge!" Just throwing that out there to attempt to keep the mood of this whole debacle a bit on the lighter side. Pause. "... He /is/ a he, right?" the truth of the story is much more complex, given that he is bonded to an alien super weapon, put into the academy by SHIELD. If he had done something as irresponsible as rush off to face one of the most dangerous men, Magneto, with a bunch of rookie heroes. Yeah SHIELD would have not taken that lightly. Well as least that is what John thinks. At best they would have taken him into custody, worse neutralize him, make it look like an accident, and take the Bio-suit technology. "They did what they thought was right, I won't fault them for it, nor hold it against them." John's voice says he is just exhausted, "I don't hold grudges for very long. It's not worth the time or energy. I am good with Money, I have about 300K in the bank, I won a minor lottery, I have enough to complete my culinary education and live fairly comfortably for the Next year when I am due to graduate. Providing I don't do something stupid. I took precautions on my finances just encase someone tried to empty my account." Of course that won't stop government from freezing his accounts. Tim will note that when he looks into the kitchen John has the appearance of owning a dog, there is a food bowl, water Dish full of water. And other dog caring amenities. Close inspection would indicate they dog brushes have dog hair, that would not Match Cyber's fur or colors perfectly. But enough to pass a casual glance. Rubbing Cyber's head as he says, "Yes, He, is a boy and him's a good Doggy! And he loves children." and he rubs his head and jowls. "Yes he is." Making Cyber Bark happily. "As for more... direct Education. I have a friend I trust with my life." He says Rubbing Cyber's head indicating to Stephanie, he is referring to Cyber the dog, "He surprised me with what he knew of things." Indicating to Stephanie that Cyber will be training him. Stephanie Brown grins at the large dog. "You always amaze me, big guy.." She reaches over to scratch the massive dog as well, "I'm glad you're going to school, John. You'll make a great chef." She looks to John and nods. "As long as you're still getting school even if it isn't at the Academy then I'm glad. I just wanted to check in on you.. wish things had gone differently for you but we don't always get to pick the way situations play out." "Yeah, dude. Sounds like you're headed for greener pastures. Kudos." Tim blinks at himself, shaking off the fact that he just said the word Kudos aloud. He's really got to stop overselling his geekdom around people. "Seriously, though, don't let people hold you back. I know someone that didn't and now they're one of the most kick ass people I know." There's a quick glance to Stephanie as he says that. Aw. Then his attention is back on John. "Remember, you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything." Bam! George McFly Mode, baby. As Cyber has his ears rubbed and he pushes into the pettings licking Stephanie's hand. Thankfully no doggie drool. "Next few months are gonna be rocky as hell for me. There is gonna be fallout from my pulling out." And as John smiles, "I might need to go to ground for a while," Looking into the direction of Gotham City through one of the walls as if he could see through it, he says, "I managed to find a small secluded area, I could stay out if the Shit hits the fan." John recalls how Robin had told him to stay the hell out of the City, "But I figure any trouble that would follow me there might think twice doing so allowing to slip out and into real hiding. All I would have to do is get to spot, keep my head down and secluded, then slip through the cracks." the very idea of heading into Gotham city to hide... makes John actually shiver, one that is fearful. He's not scared of the Batman, no it's the lunatics in the City he's scared of. "I'll tell you the details Later Stephanie, in private. "The real issue Tim is actually getting that chance to accomplish things. I mean I don't know your stance on super heroes, but they generally don't get paid for their work, unless they are filthy rich like Tony Stark. The issue is not getting caged down. Anyway Steph, If I am not here or the Culinary institute, I will be at this Homeless Shelter volunteering as a cook. They got hit by the Mafia, one of their head cooks got his thumb cut off as a message." He hands Stephanie the address so in case he gets himself in trouble. Stephanie Brown nods to John, "You can if you like." Share details. "But you don't have to." She smiles and pets the big dog more as the three talk. "I'm sure you'll be okay in the end and you know you can always let me know if you need anything. I've got some friends outside the Academy and all." She then glances toward Tim and his subtle compliment. "Sometimes just being stubborn and ignoring what people tell you that you can't do works for the best. Other times... not so much. But we all do the best we can I guess." Tim just looks between John and Stephanie for a long moment, before figuring that he should slide back over to them and make sure that there will be no secret moments of flirtation. "Right on. Power to the People. All that jazz." Tim even attempts to make the classic 'Black Power Fist' and such, before he pulls his phone out of his pocket, checking the time. "We should probably scoot, Steph, if we're gonna' make that matinee." Good as an excuse to vamoose as any, right? He turns to John and once again offers a hand of shaking. "John. Dude. You're awesome. Your dog is awesome. Helping homeless people is awesome. Don't let anybody ever tell you different." Unless it's Batman or Robin. Then listen and stay out of Gotham, boy! "You're gonna' be fine." John listens and nods. "It was nice meeting you Tim. Take care." He will shake Tim's hand and relaxes. Tim can tell that John is tense, nervous. Might just be paranoia, but trying to ambush him for a confrontation over his apparent plan is a bad idea. "I always took pleasure in cooking, and when I felt depressed or upset, It relaxed me. And might as well cook for people who need it the most then eat and get fat." he says "Hey Steph Hope to see you soon." And on that card he gave Stephanie will be a time and date as well as a series of numbers on where he wants to meet her later tonight for a talk. Stephanie Brown nods to Tim, "Right." She turns and leans down to hug the huge neck of the equally huge dog. "Good boy!" She then turns to John and gives him a hug as well. Taking the card and looking at it before tucking it away she nods, "Okay. I'll give you a call later." She smiles. "Hang in there. We'll figure it all out." She steps back and turns toward the door, but not before offering a wave.